Imperial Serco Empire
Welcome to my Interstellar Pilot Faction This contains information and details about my faction in the android game Interstellar Pilot About the Imperial Serco Empire *Interstellar Pilot: My Faction Imperial Serco Empire Short name: Serco Wealth-Rolling in it! (90,000,000+CR) Power-Superpower (110+ ships) Personality-Crooked Flagship: S.E. Ambassador (Magnus X class) Universe: Sandbox (Custom Universe) Ships lost: 55+(maybe more during the war) Home base: Serco War Base. Graviar Role: Eliminating enemies, trading and patrolling. Conflict the Empire was involved in: 1.War of Messokus 2.Elimination of Typhoon Rebellion 3.War of Dominance (Operation World Domination) Current situation: At war against other major factions. Operation World Domination. 6 important ships: S.E. Ambassador, S.E. Herculeas, S.E. Battalion, S.E. Vixen, S.E. Transwarp, S.E. Bombardier. Recent activity: Re-armed War Ship classes. Commissioned a new fleet for mining. Won an intense battle against Typhoon Rebellion. Commission 2 orion class ships to defend the home base. Formed the New Generation War Fleet. Started a war against all major factions. (Short story of the birth of the empire) (The Imperial Serco Empire isn't aware of Lambda or the TEF, it rules a universe of its own. (Like a parallel universe) It was 2210, we were known as the mechanised division but we changed our name to Serco Dominion to be easily recognised . We made money by trading all over the universe, from Messokus to Beta Sanocleus. Back then we only had 5 ships. The reason why we had small numbers is because most of our ships had been loss from pirate/bandit attacks coming from Vortex, Zion, Bear and many more enemy factions. Our equipment was not capable of fighting so we try not to engage full contact with the enemy. The year is 2221, 2 of our ships have been destroyed, not only that but the pirate attacks have been constant. We hoped that other major factions could deal with them... We were wrong, groups of enemy fleets were approaching from deep space. They were destroying everything, our allies weren't strong enough, we weren't strong enough. The major factions didn't do anything, they just watched... I ordered our remaining ship and her crew to follow my ship out of the sector. Our third ship was destroyed during the evacuation. We left Messokus into Uronest with only two ships, The Ambassador and the Vixen. We didn't stop in Uronest since there wasn't any capital ships or major factions. We stopped at Graviar where there was a Refinery, a Shipyard, Repair station and an outpost. The journey took an estimate about a week since our engines had been damaged. I sent our last ship out to trade in the sector and used our remaining credits to buy more ships and equipment. Even though we are getting back on our feet we still can't get over the attack. The 5 years we spent trading, upgrading our ships and building our stations had been quiet. A dark shadow grew on us, we weren't what we used to be. I too wanted revenge for what happened. The year is 2226, I ordered all ships and crew to report to the Serco HQ. I told everyone that we are going to prepare for the battle of the century, to go back and claim what we have loss. "We will not let what happened 5 years ago pass. That kind of attack led out in Messokus counts as an act of war! I hereby acknowledged the casualties that took place and we're going to buy more and modify existing ships for preparation for war. We'll buy more Haulers, shuttles and even decommissioned navy ships and spend until the end of our lives fighting! I know we changed over the years, we're crooked, paranoid but we're still human. We are entitled to do this....as an Empire. The uplift of the Imperial Serco Empire has begun!!!". That was what I said during the speech. The year is 2230, we have commissioning over 81 ships with the latest technology and weapons. S.E. will also be placed at the start of the ships name. Our fleet consists of shuttle classes, hornet classes, hauler classes, flyer classes, raptor classes, ranger classes, pioneer classes, drake classes and venture classes. We also have commissioned 3 orion classed battle cruisers for battle (S.E. Defiant, S.E. Reliant, S.E. Valiant). After last inspections we were on the move. As we entered Uronest there were more stations where we could regroup and arm our weapons, countermeasures and mines. We then left Uronest into Messokus. We immediately picked up multiple enemy outposts around the area. I gave the fleet the signal and we advanced. The battle lasted for 4 years we were winning but there were many casualties from both the Enemies and the Empire. We lost a total of 15 ships from ambushes during repairs a few remaining ally ships joined in the war. After years of bloody warfare the enemies retreated in defeat, but we wouldn't let them escape that easily. We pursued the enemy ships firing all lasers, plasma cannons, photon burst and missiles, destroying all ships. After multiple scans we retreated back to Graviar to repair our ships and expand our stations to other sectors. The year is 2236. The Empire is still known for trading but we're also known for eliminating enemy bases and factions for locals and others. Today is the 5-11-2236. We have comissioned 10 new hauler class ships in graviar for battle and we are going to patrol other sectors to eliminate enemy territory... Long live the Imperial Serco Empire!!! (End) Our ships mostly consist of Venture+class, hauler-A+ class, hornet class, Flyer-class, shuttle-class, orion-class, raptor-class, ranger-class, drake-class, pioneer-class and hauler-H+class, Ares X class, Overlord X class, Creon A class and Magnus X class The Empire has commissioned a new fleet of capital ships for war. The hauler and orion class are now assigned to trade. The S.E. Ambassador has been sold with great honour and was replaced by an Overlord X class, it was then later replaced by a Magnus X class battleship, it still inherits the name Ambassador. (This change has been made to carry out a better chance in war victory). Non capital ships will be trading instead. Ships commission for war will be equipped with a cloaking device if possible. The old generation war fleet has now been temporarily commissioned to fight alongside the next generation war fleet in the War of Dominance (Operation World Domination) Here's detail on the ships: http://interstellar-pilot.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_Serco_Empire_ship_roles Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. * Category:Player Factions